


Enough

by masongirl



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Baking, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pandemics, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: A rainy Saturday morning in quarantine.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromcrossroadstoking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/gifts).



> Happy birthday, C!

Thunder roars outside and rumbles far above the languid patter of rainfall. A cool draft tumbles in through the open window and sweeps over Gene's forehead like a cold compress, relieving his headache. He sighs and curls up on his side, in the cosy shelter of his blanket, and tries to drift off again despite the soft lips pressing to his temple. He can sleep through even the heaviest of storms, but George is more easily disturbed, and the loudly sizzling, booming electricity often frightens him awake.

It's no different this time. Gene hears the tap-tap of George's bare feet as he tiptoes out of the bedroom, then his muffled groan of pain when he bumps into the side table in the corridor. The urge to check up on him flares up, but Gene remembers the shift he had yesterday and decides he can stop being a doctor for a little while longer. He can still feel the chafing, suffocating barrier of the mask, as the straps dig into his cheek and the humidity inside makes his nose drip. He thought he would never have to deal with such strict protocols after he finished his infectology course, but nothing seems to work out the way people imagined this year.

The storm changes its pace like a flowing waltz, and Gene turns to slip into the warmth George left behind. The sense of home envelopes him as soon as George's scent settles in his nose. Although, technically, this isn't his place, George offered to share his in the first miserable days of the pandemic and Gene may be a little careless about his own mental health sometimes, but he recognised it as a lifebelt. They have been living together since then and it's probably the only good thing that has come out of this crisis.

Gene hugs George's pillow and tries to let the exhaustion in his bones pull him away from consciousness, but his ears pick up on a strange sound. The clatter of a pan on the table, then sniffing and a small whimper. George is crying. As if struck by lightning, Gene sits up with wide eyes and a racing heart. He throws the covers off and jumps out of bed, rushing to the kitchen. He finds George pressing vegetables into a fat roll of bread dough.

"Oh, heeey, Sleeping Beauty!" George exclaims with false cheer when their eyes meet. He wipes his tears and turns back to his pan. "Did my kiss break the spell?"

Gene reaches out and massages George's tense trapezius. The stress of confinement is taking its toll on his body. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." George gestures at the bread. "I just chopped up an onion, that's all."

"I can spot a lie when I hear one,  _ cher." _

George breathes out a long sigh and looks up at the ceiling. His eyes glisten wetly again. "I wanted to take you out today, but we're still in this stupid quarantine. So I thought maybe I would bake you something special, you know, but this thing is ugly as shit and I feel like I fuck up everything nowadays."

Gene blinks at the truly weird-looking dough, then back at George's crestfallen face and tries his best to sound comforting. "George,  _ alors pas,  _ that's not true. And I'd rather have a quarantine birthday, than a party without you." 

George glances at him, then breaks into a wet chuckle. "You've never been one for parties anyway."

"I s'pose that's true." Gene smiles back and leans down to press a sweet kiss to George's cheek. He wraps an arm around George's shoulders, then points at the shapeless lump in the pan. "What exactly is this?"

"It's a bread sculpture, Gene. Have some appreciation for my quarantine art."

Gene laughs and watches a piece of pepper fall out of the dough despite George's efforts to stick it back. The rain picks up outside and the clouds wrestle noisily up in the gloomy sky, but the oven's light bathes the kitchen in warmth. A simple, mundane autumn morning. It's not a perfect birthday, but Gene knows he's loved, and that's more than enough.

_ ~End~ _


End file.
